Sweet Talk
by Smart Alex
Summary: Hunny and Chika have a talk about the important things. [Postepisode 18, oneshot.]


**Sweet Talk**

Hunny knew he was dreaming (only in a dream would he be eating cookies with a giant Bun-Bun while Haruhi carefully wiped the crumbs off her strawberry-print sundress), but that was not the important part. Something felt off, something beyond a dream (even beyond Takashi and Bun-Bun solemnly tapping out a rhythm on the table, causing his fine porcelain teacup to rattle) and it was unnerving.

He pushed his face into his pillow. (_Thump thump THUMP _and his teacup rattled again. Takashi had found a tambourine, and Haruhi was nodding her head in time to the music while humming a song about the deliciousness of sweet foods—)

There was someone in the house, Hunny realized, sitting straight up. And that someone had just run down the last few steps of the stairs to the main hallway.

He blearily glanced over to the clock by his bed, noting that it was indeed late. He was the only person to be awake at night, usually, so that he could eat cake – tonight, however, he had already taken three slices of the delicious flan that was served for dessert upstairs with him as a bedtime snack.

Hunny crept out of bed, slipping his feet into his fluffy slippers, waiting patiently for him by the end of his bed. He set off down the stairs, following the light that came from further down the hall. With some surprise, he realized that it was coming from the dining room. He pushed open the door, expecting to see one of the servants come to clean up their dinner, if not some unsavory character.

_Thump_, came a sound again, and with one more push he saw his little brother sitting there, tapping his foot against the chair. In front of him were three half-eaten cakes and a pile of empty dishes.

Yasuchika looked up, having heard the door squeak open, and groaned, "Oh, no."

"Chika-chan," Hunny said, carefully clutching Bun-Bun close to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yasuchika looked down at his plate, covered in crumbs and frosting. "Facing my fear," he said shortly. "This was the most disgusting thing I've ever had."

"Oh, Chika-chan," Hunny sighed, putting Bun-Bun on the table next to the giant, unfinished cake that Chika had certainly carried out from the kitchen himself. "Listen, it's really okay if you don't like cake."

Chika's eyes widened. "But you said—"

"Never mind what I said," Hunny said kindly. "You're just fine the way you are." He couldn't remember ever telling Chika to go eat cake, anyway. Especially not all by himself like this. He took advantage of his little brother's distraction and took a clean plate for himself.

"We're nothing alike, though," Yasuchika protested. "Isn't that strange, for brothers to have nothing in common?"

Hunny helped himself to a slice of chocolate cake. "Silly Chika-chan, of course we have things in common. But being brothers doesn't mean we have to be the same person."

Yasuchika looked at him suspiciously. "No, but.."

"I'm still proud of you, even if you don't like cake," Hunny said. "So don't make yourself sick anymore, okay?"

The younger Haninozuka cracked a tentative smile before he pushed himself back from the table and stretched, yawning. Hunny took a large bite of cake before he himself could begin to yawn.

"I guess there's no point in staying up any later," Chika sighed.

He launched a halfhearted roundhouse-hook kick combination at Hunny's head on his way out, and Hunny dropped to the floor and retaliated with a leg sweep. Chika jumped back and dodged it easily – it wasn't meant to have hit, after all – and went upstairs.

Hunny surveyed the dining room. Most likely everything would still be there in the morning, he finally decided, and collected Bun-Bun from his most advantageous place by the cakes.

It was enough for tonight.

-

* * *

**notes**: Hee, I just rewatched episode 18... I really like Hunny and Chika their family situation is so fun. But it seemed like their story could have used a bit more of a resolution, so I wanted to try writing one. I hope none of you got the wrong idea from the title... haha! 


End file.
